


Tale of Two Worlds

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Both of them, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Pitch needs a hobby, Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, but more complicated, frostbunny - Freeform, one Jack, two Bunnymunds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Feeling unwanted by the Guardians, Jack gets sent to an alternate world by MIM. A world where the Guardians are different, but the stakes were the same. Will Jack be able to return to his world? Or will he choose to stay?
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Jack Frost & Nightlight (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Tale of Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Got this inspiration from someone in FF, but let me make a twist and have Jack decide his fate. Honestly, let’s just see where this takes us XD
> 
> And here, I’ll differentiate ROTG! Bunny and GOC! Bunny by their names. I’ll call the ROTG one as Aster and the GOC one as Bunnymund. But Jack calls them both Bunny if he wanted to XD
> 
> I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS AND GUARDIANS OF CHILDHOOD!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack leaned against his sleeping tree, just near his lake. He let out a shaky breath as he held his staff close.

The day was terrible. Worse than it had always been.

First, he had woken up thea fever. The sun’s heat was worse than it had ever been, but it didn’t stop him from going out to do his job.

Second, he got so much complaints from the humans and the other spirits about his snow and frost. It was annoying and really irritating. It was Winter, after all. Of course he would do his job to spread snow and ice.

Next, after his job, he went over to Burgess to find Jamie and his family out on vacation. He went over to Jamie’s other friends to see them, but they were all out and busy too.

And finally, to add a cherry to top off his terrible day, he and Aster broke up…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_“Aster?” Jack entered the Warren to find the place empty. “Hello? Eggies? Anyone here?”_

_He went through the garden, past the rainbow river. No eggies were running around, which was quite surprising since it was at least a month before Easter rolls by again._

_After a few more steps, he found the reason why._

_The other half of the garden was in ruins, with particles of nightmare sand on the grass. Most of the eggies were lying on the floor, most cracked while some of them were broken._

_Aster was on the ground beside them, knocked out. His boomerangs were broken beside him while his arm was bleeding out badly._

_“Bunny!” Jack dashed over to him and helped him up. “Bunny, wake up!”_

_“J-Jack…?” Aster hissed and slowly opened his eyes. “Is that… Is that you…?”_

_“Hold on, Bun-Bun. I’ve got you,” Jack used his staff to call on the Wind, allowing him to help the Pooka into the nearby house._

_He carried the Spring Spirit through the door and carefully placed him on the couch. He then grabbed a first aid kit to patch the other up._

_“Aster,” he spoke up as he wrapped the injury with the bandage. “what happened?”_

_“Pitch… Nightmares…” Aster coughed, trembling at the cold touch. “Jack…”_

_“Hmm?” Jack looked up from his work and at his lover. “Yes?”_

_“Where… Where were you?” Aster’s voice was raspy and sharp as he glared down at the Winter Spirit. “I… I thought you were suppose to be here by midday.”_

_“I got caught up with work,” Jack replied, applying the last bandages on the Pooka’s fur before standing up. “Sorry if I couldn’t be here to help,”_

_“You should be.” Aster snapped as he sat up straight. “My googies are all smashed because of you!”_

_“Bunny, I didn’t mean to,” Jack was taken back, confused by the other spirit’s sudden tone. “And I won’t be late next time. I promise,”_

_“That’s what you told us every time you’re late at the Guardians’ Meeting, but you ALWAYS break that promise.” Aster snarled. “How can I count on you to NOT do the same?!”_

_“Aster, what’s gotten into you?” Jack frowned. “I’m sorry if the eggies got smashed by the Nightmares, but—“_

_“SORRY ISN’T GOING TO BRING THEM BACK, YOU BLOODY SHOW-PONY!” Aster roared out, making the Winter Spirit jump back. “YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE WHEN I COUNTED ON YOU! YOU DID IT AGAIN! YOU WEREN’T HERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU! WHEN EASTER NEEDED YOU!”_

_“Aster…” Jack blinked at the other, hurt and horrified. “I—“_

_“YOU ARE WITH PITCH, AREN’T YA?! YOU RUIN EASTER EVERY YEAR! YOU EITHER FREEZE THE GOOGIES, THE PLACE AS COLD AS ICE OR YOU MESS WITH ME, SO I CAN’T DO MY WORK!” Aster stood up with a growl and pushed the Winter Spirit down. “YOU’RE SUCH A MESS-UP! WHY AM I EVEN WITH YOU?!”_

_Jack’s eyes were reddening and were wider than saucers, tears brimming up the corner of his eyes. Trembling, he grabbed his staff and crawled back._

_“B-Bunny…”_

_“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!” Aster grabbed his by the jacket and dragged him to the door. “NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND HERE! JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! WE ARE THROUGH!”_

_With that, the Pooka threw him out and shut the door behind him._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And that was the end of it. The end of the 1-year relationship they were developing, the end of the almost 2-years of solid friendship.

Jack tried to get the others to side with him, to help him get through to Aster to talk things out with him. Unfortunately, it seemed that they had all been attacked by Pitch and haven’t recovered from the attack.

Only Sandman didn’t seem to be as pissed. He quietly assured him that the Pooka just needed to cool off and things would be better.

Yeah, right. As if it was that simple.

It had been 2 years since Jack became a Guardian. The other Guardians acted like they care for him, and he was a fool to believe them. A fool to believe that they could actually love someone as terrible as he was.

He was a fool to believe that Aster actually loved him. That was a mistake.

“Wind,” he shakily raised his staff, and his old friend carried him off the tree.

At least she was there for him, but he knew better than to get attached. He knew that sooner or later, she would leave him too.

The flight above the clouds and through the sky was silent and tense h. The moon shone him and seemed to focus on him as it’s light followed him from above.

His grip on his staff was loose and slowly slipping as he made it over the forest. The Wind was alert at this and tries to hover him as far away from the trees or from pointy rocks possible.

She knew what he was attempting to do.

But he was persistent and went against her, heading straight to and up a mountain. The more he flew up, the more his hand was slipping. As soon as he was on top, he finally had the urge to let go.

Literally.

His staff fell from his hands, rolling it’s way down on the snowy cap of the mountain. He fell after, hitting the snow with a hard thud.

This was the place where he wanted to be. Alone. More out of reach than in Antarctica.

He stayed there, not moving from his position as his emotions caused a blizzard on the mountain and all around him…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“What is this?” Blue eyes in green glasses stared at the screen of his portal-like rabbit holes. “What is happening?”

‘A suffering child.’ A voice echoed through the astral plane. ‘He must be rescued before darkness consumes his heart.’

“As you say,” With that, he turned to the portal and walked through. 


End file.
